Unperceived Destiny
by BluezebraXIII
Summary: A story that follows the online multiplayer, where life and death is decided by who wins each round. Even I don't know who's going to die next!


The idea of this story comes from the online multiplayer. I thought we know know the destiny of the game and it's a real war! And I love that Idea, so I thought why not make a story that mimics the idea! A story where even I don't know that ending. At the end of each season, a character or two will be killed off, depending on my feelings lol. But the winning faction of that round will not have anyone killed off. So just like the land of For Honor, this story has an Unperceived Destiny.

 **Unperceived Destiny**

 **Chapter One**

Shadows danced on the stone walls as the flickering embers gave false life to the objects surrounding the room. A slight hiss could be heard as the wind made its way inside through the small cracks in the walls. The sounds of metal clanking together could be heard outside the door, as the Warden patrolled the hallway. A cough echoed in the large room as the massive Lawbringer stood to his feet.

"I assure you, that the last few months of peace is nothing to take lightly of!"

Pulling his poleaxe to his side he made for the door. "Come, Lord Valfar, we must discuss how we are going to strengthen the outer regions in the north." The door creaked as the Lawbringer pulled it to him and his fellow Warden. "Sir Rodrick" called out Warden Valfar with a filled with elegance and pride. "I feel we will need to fully reinforce the Northern region since the Viking clans have finally started banding together."

A nod from a fellow Warden graced Rodrick with a pause so that he might wonder about what to do next. "You might be right." The two of them continued through the halls and twisting stairwells, giving a nod every so often to their passing comrades until they reached one final door. Pushing it open, a cool breeze rushed their faces. They moved through the door and across the walk way until reaching the edge of the castle. Echo's rang out in the night sky as the drinking feast the soldiers were hosting could be heard.

The torch light highlighted every feature of the armor worn by Sir Rodrick, the Lawbringer. 6'4 giant was donned jet black armor trimmed with gold. Spikes reached from the base of his neck up to his fore-head. Next to him Warden Valfar's armor shown in the light just enough to show his sash, a blend of purple and black. His head was uncovered, as it always was, even in battle. His long black hair fell past his shoulders and ran down into his armor. His face screamed of perfection, and his sole patch only added to the smugness.

"The Samurai have slowed down their advance, so now would be the time to adjust our frontlines. I will sends up the reinforcements so that the Viking will be unable to advance in on you, Lord Valfar" Sir Rodrick held the rank of the frontline commander. His renown for being an impenetrable wall was unmatched, which is the reason he was chosen to lead the frontline defenseive unit.

"I'll send up Captian Torgalius and his whole unit with in the week. I'll move up to the middle reigion and hold it myself"

Lord Valfar exhaled in relief. "Wonderful. I was not to keen on the idea of holding off that whatever band of mongrels they are going to be sending my way in the weeks to come."

The massive hand of the giant slammed into Valfars back, nearly pushing him off the ledge. "And who would!" Rodrick said with a bellowing chuckle. " And who would" His hand removed from the Wardens back, giving Valfar a chance to catch his breath and straighten his posture. "Well, Sir, I'll begin making preperations for the unit replacement." As Valfar turned to take his leave Rodrick's poleaxe penatrated the stone floor under him. "All of that will be taken care of tomorrow. Tonight we join our bothers in arms for drinks"

Valfar was both displeased and surprised. Rodrick was never known for drinking with the men due to his strickt nature. And Valfar hated interaction with them. He fealt that they where beneath him, not his equal. "Sir, I would rather pass up on this opportu-" Rodrick quickly turned around to face him, cutting him off in mid sentence. "None sense. No shall not be an answer tonight. We must enjoy the time that we have been blessed with come!"


End file.
